Regret : Broken Jasmine
by Shirofuyuki
Summary: Kepedihan dan penyesalan telah membelenggu bibr dari tawa dan senyumku.  Tak seorangpun mendapatkannya lagi. aku terjebak dalam penyesalan tak berujung karna kebodohanku membunuhmu. warning inside. RnR? :3


_Regret : Broken Jasmine_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_A SasoSaku oneshot. Inspired by Melati Patah – a poetry that I found on my question paper- #bah #englishkacau_

_Warning : OOC –maybe-, typo(s) –jaga jaga-. Abal. Semi canon, maybe? Dan segala keanehan lainnya_

_Here we go_

* * *

><p><em>Kepedihan dan penyesalan telah membelenggu bibr dari tawa dan senyumku.<em>

_Tak seorangpun mendapatkannya lagi._

_Aku telah mempersembahkan hanya untukmu._

_Tapi kini engkau telah tergolek diam dalam keabadian._

_Biarlah kulukis setangkai melati patah di balik snja pada nisanmu,_

_Agar engkau selalu ingat pada selarik senja yang telah mempertemukan kita_

_Senja itu pulalah yang mematahkan tangkaimu_

Aku memang bodoh. Baru menyadari kalau aku telah terperangkap dalam pesonamu setelah kau menutup kedua matamu untuk selamanya. Dan hal yang paling kubenci adalah kenyataan. Ya ,kenyataan bahwa akulah yang telah membunuhmu. Hanya demi secuil informasi tentang ular tua yang menculik sahabatku- ah tidak, dia bukan sahabatku. Dia hanya seorang pengkhianat desa.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan tersenyum atau menunjukkan tawaku pada siapapun sesudah ini.

Aku sudah seperti gula yang larut dalam air mata penyesalanku sendiri.

Ingin aku tersenyum pada Chiyo baa-sama yang sedang duduk kelelahan dibelakangku, tapi aku tak bisa. Sepertinya gaya gravitasi bumi telah menarik bibirku kebawah. Ingatkah kau bahwa kaulah yang membuat nenekmu sendiri terluka, Sasori?

Sekarang aku masih duduk lemas di hadapanmu yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Bukankah harusnya aku senang karena misi pertamaku ini berhasil? Tapi aku malah merasa bahwa aku gagal total menjalankan misi ini. Karena misi ini tak semudah yang kukira. Aku tak hanya harus membunuhmu yang seorang anggota akatsuki, tapi juga harus membunuh perasaanku padamu.

Memang sudah terlambat menyadari semua ini.

Amat. Sangat. Terlambat.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika seandainya aku bisa menghidupkanmu lagi

Ah tidak,

_Seandainya_ aku tak bartarung dengamu

Oh, lebih baik…

_Seandainya _aku tak pernah bertemu dengamu, jadi aku trak menanggung beban seberat ini.

Aku masih disini. Menatap kosong kearah tubuhmu yang telah tertembus pedang milik kugutsu kedua orangtuamu. Aku berjalan kearahmu, lalu memeluk tubuhmu. Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa kau takkan bisa membalas pelukanku.

Aku menatap Chiyo baa-sama yang sekarang sudah pingsan. Ah, masih ada kesempatan. Setelah pedang yang menembus jantungmu itu kulepas, kau akan kumakamkan di hutan yang tak jaug dari sini. Kau tak keberatan kan, Sasori? Menurutku, akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau dimakamkan daripada tubuhmu diambil oleh Kankurou untuk dijadikannya kugutsu. Bercanda, kok.

Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku, Sasori. Bagaimana rasanya didalam tanah? Apakah dingin? Atau mungkin lembab? Sempitkah didalam sana?

Dan apakah kau senang, di nisanmu hanya kugambar sebuah bunga melati yang tangkainya patah dan sebuah matahari? Itu kulakuakan agar makammu tak dikenal orang lain. Dan juga agar kau selalu ingat pada pertarungan kita –yang berakhir dengan kematianmu dan penyesalan tak berujungku- yang dimulai sore hari, saat senja menjelang dan berkagir saat matahari benar benar hampir tenggelam. Dan harapanku yang terakhir adalah, kau takkan lupa padaku.

Sekarang benar benar selamat tinggal, Saso. Aku akan mengunjungimu lain kali.

_Watashi wa anata o aishite, Akasuna no Sasori_

OWARI

*megapmegap*hell yeah, im bad at writing title =w= apa apaan itu judulnya. dan saya gak agli dalam bermain kata kata =w="

ah, gomenne. hanya ini hasil dari brainstorming seharian ditengah ke stress-an karna tugas numpuk, les tiap hari, dan PM yang jadwalnya bener bener bentrok sama jadwal les, jug ujian kenaikan tingkat karate sebentar lagi =w= well malah curcol gini.

sankyu buat wahyu yang selalu rela saya bbmin tiap jam 2 pagi, juga buat ucapan ganbatte nya ^^b dan buat ka yukeh yang maksa ngepost. padahal tadinya mau dipendem aja di buku cerpen saya, haha. dan buat anggota grup sasosaku di fb yang rusuh banget \m/ sangat membangitkan semangat masa muda #plak

RnR? *Puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
